I can't live a lie
by BlueberryLemon
Summary: Rogue and Remy are fighting. Singfic. My first attempt at a story in several years.


NOTE: Okay, this is just something I wrote to try and get out of this writers bock I've had for years and years. Be honest with me on werthers it's any good or not. I need constructive critisism. I know the english is far from perfect, it's not my first language.

It is a short singfic based on Carrie Underwoods Just can't live a lie and it's set between Rogue and Gambit. In the fic they have been together for a while, like a year or so and they have their own room in the mansion.

* * *

Her icy glare was filled with despise as it landed upon him. It almost made him shiver but he wouldn't let it show, he stared right back at her trying to be as tough and cold. 

"Wha do yah have to be so friggin' stubborn?" she spat "Can't yah just admit yahr wrong?"

"No. I won't do that, because I'm not wrong, fille!" his words came out hard and he took a deep breath. They had been fighting for hours.

"Yahr hopeless. Do yah know that, yahr stupid. Yah wouldn't admit yahr wrong to save mah lahfe would yah?" she almost hoped that he would agree with her so that she'd have a reason too leave. All they'd do lately is fight. Fight over the most ridiculous things.

_Lately, nothing I do ever seems to please you_

_And maybe turning my back would be that much easier,_

_Cause hurtful words are all that we exchange _

_But I can't watch you walk away_

_Could I forget about the way it feels to touch you?_

_And all about the good times that we've been through?_

_Could I wake up without you everyday, would I let you walk away?_

He paced to the door and back to his side of the bed, she stood on the other side of it her hands on a pillow.

"Don't you realise that this is hard for me too? I can't even touch you!" he tried to sound nicer, too soothe her nerves but she just looked as if she would spit fire at him any second, her glare intensifying.

"Yah can't touch me? Ah can't touch ANYONE! Who do yah think has it worse?" she paused for a moment not sure she dared say what next rolled off her tounge.

"Yah could just find any other girl to sleep with. In fact wha dont yah?" she noticed theese words hurt him from the expression he gave.

"Because I love you that's why!"

_No, I can't learn to live without _

_And I can't give up on us now _

_Oh, I know I could say we're through_

_And tell myself I'm over you_

_But even if I made a vow_

_A promise not to miss you_

_Now and try to hide the truth inside_

_I fail cause I just can't live a lie_

"Yeah, well. What good does that do yah? It would be so much easier if yah just left. For tha both of us!" She was breathing hard. Challenging him with her stare, she wasn't sure if he would crack and leave or stay with her, especially after all she said.

"So what we're doing is hurting you?"

"I din't say it hurt meh! But it would be a lot easier if yeh weren't here all tha tahme, If ah didn't have a boyfriend then I'd have noone that I maght wanna kiss once in a while, not to mention sleep with"

_Could I forget the look that tells me that you want me?_

_And all the reasons that make loving you so easy,_

_The kiss that always makes it hard to breathe,_

_The way you know just what I mean,_

_No, I can't learn to live without _

_Ohh, so don't you give up on us now _

"That is quite selfish of you don't you think?" he growled.

"Selfih? Well for fucks sake Remy, mah pissibilities are quite limited don't yah think? I'm giving yah the chance tah be free. Ahm sure there'd be a lot of girls who'd be willing tah fill mah place" she pulled her shoulderblade legnth auburn hair out of her face and her green eyes glittered with something vicious that Remy could not desipher.

"And Ah think their ability to touch would be a big plus wouldn't it?"

"Will you stop talking like that, Rogue!" Remy sat down on the bed to show her that he wasn't hostile anymore.

_Oh, I know I could say we're through_

_And tell myself I'm over you_

_But even if I made a vow_

_A promise not to miss you_

_Now and try to hide the truth inside_

_I fail cause I just can't live a lie_

_Ohh, and I don't wanna try _

"I knew about you when we got together, didn't I? I chose you anyway, 'cause I want to be with you" He streched his hand out for her to take but she hestitated, still filled with rage but not towards him anymore, towards herself.

"I will stick by you, chere, I will sit by and wait until they come up with some way for you to touch. And when they do I will steal you away and keep you locked up with me to make up for lost times" he smiled gently his red eyes soft and kind.

And Rogue melted as he spoke those words, his eyes locked on hers made her soften up and she took his hand with her gloved ones and sat down next to him.

"Yah really sure yah wanna make that invesment?" she said slower, softer.

"I'm sure, ma petite"

She rested her head upon his shoulder and wished for the day that she would be able to touch to come soon.

"When that day comes, though, swamp rat, you better be prepared!"

_Oh, I know I could say we're through_

_And tell myself I'm over you_

_But even if I made a vow_

_A promise not to miss you_

_Now and try to hide the truth inside_

_I fail cause I just can't live a lie _

_I just can't live a lie _

_But even if I made a vow _

_I promise not to miss you now _

_And try to hide the truth inside _

_I fail cause I, I just can't live a lie _


End file.
